


Reconnect

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, my old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Maka and Soul have a long-overdue conversation at the DWMA ball, before Medusa attacks.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 3





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> Because I felt that Maka and Soul needed to have a moment between their awkwardness at the dance and their perfect teamwork later. Can be read romantically or just as friendship. Enjoy!

Maka makes her escape from her dad's clutches fairly easily. All it takes are a few instances of her stepping on his feet, partially on purpose and partially due to her natural clumsiness, and then the distraction of seeing an attractive woman. He's gone in a matter of minutes. Normally, Maka would be fuming over her dad's skirt-chasing tendencies, but for once they work in her favor.

She scans the room, looking for Soul. He's still in the same spot as before, eating the food she got him. She's still fuming from his betrayal; forcing her to hang out with her dad is a low blow. Forcing down her anger, she makes her way over to him. They definitely need to have a talk, and shouting at him will not help the situation.

Soul's been acting distant for the past few days, and Maka knows they need to move past this before their soul wavelengths drift out of sync again. She doesn't want a repeat of their fight on the bridge, and her hands still have scars from where his handle burned her. Finally reaching him, she stands next to him on the balcony. "Having fun?" she asks, trying to keep her voice as neutral and nonchalant as possible.

He mutters something under his breath, scowling, and Maka feels her temper spike again. First he doesn't tell her about the dreams, and now he's just being an asshole. She swallows her anger again, careful not to let it show on her face, and shuffles her feet awkwardly. She wonders if it's possible to miss someone when they're standing right next to you. "You got out of there fast," he says finally.

Maka ignores his comment. "Do you ever regret becoming my partner?" she asks instead, somehow managing to keep her voice steady.

He flinches at the question. "Why would you ask that?" he says incredulously, turning to face her at last. Maka doesn't understand why he's so shocked.

She keeps her eyes on the ground, the words tumbling out in a rush. "It's just—you seem to be avoiding me lately, and you're so distant, and you keep getting hurt because of me," she finishes breathlessly, somehow managing to avoid bursting into tears.

Soul seems frozen for a minute, then she feels the gentle pressure of his hand on her chin. "Look at me," he says firmly. Maka reluctantly brings her eyes up to meet his. "I don't know where you got that idea, but I don't want to change partners," he reassures her, moving his hand from her face to her right wrist, squeezing gently. "You're my meister. There's no one else that would even come close."

"But I—" She's at a loss for words. "I'm bossy, and a nerd, and I make mistakes all the time—"

"And you're the coolest partner ever, and there's no one else that I'd protect with my life. And," he continues, "There's no one else that I'd trust with my life, either."

Maka pauses for a moment, thoughtful. "You know that you can trust me with more than just your life, Soul," she reminds him, her green eyes serious. "You can tell me anything," she says softly, a smile spreading across her face. Maybe the key for him to start trusting her more is not to badger him about it, but instead just gently encourage him.

"I know that," Soul replies confidently, smirking back at her. Finally, Maka feels that they're back in sync and she breathes a sigh of relief. Whatever happens next, they'll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
